


Ghost in the Shell

by enemytosleep



Category: D.Grayman
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenalee is still trying to find her voice after her induction into the Order when she meets Joseph, a young boy around her own age who, unknown to either at the time, will one day become a Fallen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [](http://jazz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jazz**](http://jazz.dreamwidth.org/) for the [](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**eastasianfandomgiftbag**](http://eastasianfandomgiftbag.dreamwidth.org/) 2011 exchange.

She'd seen this boy around the Order before, she was quite sure. She remembered his shuffling gate, slow and uneasy in the winding corridors as she watched from the shadows. She remembered how baggy his clothes had seemed, and the way the bones of his face had seemed too prominent. His messy hair, pale and overly long, half-covered his sunken eyes, full of sadness. She'd been like that once, when she was first inducted.

Today, he was sitting in her brother's office, nervously picking at a loose seam on the arm of the couch.

Lenalee stood frozen in the doorway. She'd come to bring her brother some coffee: Komui often worked long hours, and this was one of the only ways she could excuse her presence in the lab for a visit - but seeing this boy instead, alone and ghostly, all the emotions she'd felt during her early days here at the Order came rushing back, paralyzing her.

_"Lenalee, you have to eat something. You need your strength."_

_"You mustn't try to escape. You are needed here."_

_"This will help you relax. In time, you will understand, Lenalee."_

She was shaking her head violently, the coffee mug rattling on the serving tray she held. At the noise, he stilled herself and opened her eyes. The boy had turned in his seat and was looking at her.

She tried to say something, but failed.

"My name is Joseph," the boy said in a gravelly voice.

She swallowed and attempted to find her voice. "I'm Lenalee. This is my brother's office."

He swept his gaze round the room, covered in messy piles of paperwork and notebooks, then looked back to her. "My brother works here too. I didn't know there were other kids here."

She nodded quietly and bit her bottom lip. Why did Joseph make her so nervous? He seemed perfectly polite, and was about her own age. She hadn't made any friends since being brought to England - she hadn't really talked to anyone except Komui. She didn't know if she'd ever had friends before, actually, though Komui had told her that she was well liked by her peers. Sometimes she'd dream of having friends - and losing friends. Though she couldn't remember ever having felt that pain before, she always woke up with her chest aching. _Lenalee, you're worrying too much again. You should open up to people more. You're very kind, people will like you!_ She could hear her brother's voice in her head, gently chastising her for going silent once again.

With a deep breath, she approached Joseph and met his eyes with her own. "Would it be okay if I sat with you while we wait for my brother? He sometimes runs late."

Joseph smiled, his whole face lighting up. "I would like that."

And so she sat.


End file.
